L'Epreuve Finale
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Mariés depuis deux ans, Edward et Bella ont fait le tour du monde et n'ont pas vus leurs familles depuis tout ce temps. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à rentrer chez eux, Bella décide d'avouer à son mari, son aventure d'un jour avec Demetri Volturi… Comment le télépathe le prendra-t-il ? Comment réagira-t-il lorsque le traqueur décide de rendre une petite visite à Bella ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de cet O.S,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous signaler qu'il s'agit de la suite et FIN des fictions Tirer Un Trait Sur Son Passé et 80 Ans Après… donc à ne pas lire tant que ces deux fictions ne seront pas lues.

Ensuite, il m'a été très difficile d'écrire cet O.S car je ne suis pas une habituée du couple Edward – Bella, que je trouve tellement ennuyeux que je n'ai jamais d'idée sur eux pour des histoires, je vous laisse les devants à vous, mes collègues auteures. Ceci dit, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour vos impressions !

* * *

_**2 ans plus tard !**_

_**Tahiti !**_

**C'était une nuit comme les autres, sur cette plage privée dont les effluves de la mer se reflétaient en ricochant sur le sable. Des échos de rire provenaient du large. Deux formes se distinguaient malgré la nuit. Deux formes qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Chacun arborait une alliance à la main gauche.**

« Et si jamais y avait un requin ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi, t'as peur qu'il te croque une jambe ? » plaisanta le garçon.

« Edward, ramène-moi sur la rive. » dit-elle.

« Bella… » rit-il. « Tu es très peureuse, pour un vampire ! »

**Elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Edward s'éclipsa à travers l'eau jusqu'à la rive. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sable fin et chaud, riant aux éclats dans l'obscurité.**

« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » proposa Edward.

« On n'est pas assez sale pour ça. » répondit Bella.

**Haussant les sourcils, il la regarda avant de sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis le fit basculer sur le dos. Le sable vola autour d'eux, s'accrochant à leur peau de marbre et dans leurs cheveux.**

« Maintenant on peut prendre une douche ! » dit Bella.

**Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha et embrassa Edward, qui l'agrippa par les hanches et s'éclipsa jusqu'au bungalow qui se trouvait sur la plage. Ce bungalow était entouré par une jungle, dont la faune n'était pas assez fourni pour les nourrir, alors ils s'engouffraient dans les fermes aux alentours, et se nourrissaient sans rien faire de plus pour n'éveiller les soupçons. Ils n'étaient à Tahiti depuis seulement deux mois, et ils arrivaient à rester sans sang pendant plusieurs jours.**

**Dans la cabine de douche du bungalow, l'eau coulait à flot, froide. La température n'avait aucun effet sur eux donc ils se fichaient si l'eau était chaude ou froide. Leurs maillots de bains se retrouvèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain. Edward et Bella restèrent sous le jet d'eau assez longtemps pour se débarrasser du sable qui s'était faufilé dans leurs cheveux, puis, Edward glissa ses mains sur le visage de Bella, le prenant en coupe et l'embrassa. Sa langue toucha aussitôt la sienne. Ses mains caressèrent ses courbes et sa peau nue, jusqu'à attraper une de ses jambes et l'entourer autour de sa taille. Bella ne se contenta pas d'une seule jambe, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et hissa son autre jambe autour de la taille d'Edward, qui maintint fermement ses mains autour d'elle. Edward s'éclipsa hors de la douche et alla jusqu'à la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit sans rompre le baiser. **

…

**A l'aube, Bella s'était assise sur le sable à regarder l'horizon. Elle regardait devant elle, sans fixer de point très précis. Elle apprécia la légère brise qui balaya ses cheveux. Bella portait une robe de plage turquoise. Les pieds nus engouffrés dans le sable, elle se mit à penser à sa famille. Ses parents lui manquaient. Ses sœurs lui manquaient. Ses frères lui manquaient. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle traversait le globe aux côtés d'Edward. Leur lune de miel durait depuis deux ans. Bien sûr elle les appelait une à deux fois par semaines, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Si Bella pouvait encore pleurer, ses yeux brilleraient de larmes à l'heure qu'il est. Remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, elle entoura ses bras tout autour et y enfoui son visage, quand un corps se glissa derrière elle et lui entoura la taille. Bella sourit et sortit son visage de sa cachette, se laissant aller contre Edward, qui frotta son nez contre son oreille, la faisant sourire. **

« A quoi pensez-vous, Madame Cullen ? » demanda Edward.

« Je pensais à… » hésita Bella, avant de finalement dire : « Je pensais à ma famille. »

« Ils te manquent. » devina Edward.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle. « Depuis qu'Amy et chacun d'eux est rentré dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été séparé d'eux plus de quelques jours, alors deux ans. »

« Tu veux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça gâcherait notre lune de miel ! » répondit-elle.

« Bella… » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue. « Elle dure depuis deux ans notre lune de miel. On peut très bien rentrer et passer du temps avec nos familles. La mienne aussi me manque. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Bien sûr, et puis, on pourra repartir quand on voudra. » dit-il.

**Bella sourit, puis, chercha les lèvres d'Edward. Elle l'embrassa sur le menton, l'incitant à pencher le visage vers elle, ce qu'il fit. Le baiser fut doux et plein de tendresse, quand Edward s'écarta et dit :**

« Je vais appeler nos parents pour savoir où ils sont, et je nous réserve des billets. »

« D'accord ! » dit Bella.

**Il lui vola un baiser avant de se lever et de retourner à leur bungalow. Seulement quelques secondes après, le téléphone de Bella vibra dans la poche de sa robe. Quand elle vit qui l'appelait, elle pria intérieurement pour qu'Edward n'entende rien depuis le bungalow. Elle décrocha et parla d'une voix basse :**

« Salut Dem' ! »

_« Salut Bella pourquoi murmures-tu ? »_

« Mon mari est dans la maison et je ne veux pas qu'il entende, même si je suis assise sur le sable d'une plage. »

_« Il est toujours pas au courant ? »_

« Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. »

_« T'exagère Bella, que veux-tu qu'il te dise, hein ? Et je te signale que Maïa est au courant de notre petite liaison passagère, elle ne m'a pas fais une scène pour autant, vu qu'on ne se connaissait pas encore. »_

« Je sais, faut que je trouve le courage de lui dire. Bon, pourquoi cet appel ? »

_« Rien de spécial, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. »_

« Je vais bien. »

_« Alors, où tu es en ce moment ? »_

« Sur une plage privée à Tahiti. »

_«_ _La classe ! »_

**Ils se mirent à rire quelques instants.**

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle se retourna, pour voir Edward debout sur le seuil du bungalow.**

« Ecoute Dem', je dois te laisser. »

_« D'accord, je te rappelle plus tard ? »_

« Non, je te rappelle. »

_« Ok, bye Bella ! »_

« Bye ! »

**Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Bella se retourna face à l'océan, ferma les yeux et prit une grosse bouffée d'oxygène, plus pour se donner du courage que par nécessité. Elle se releva sur ses jambes et traversa à vitesse normal la distance entre la plage et le bungalow. Edward se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, attendant patiemment dans son bermuda et sa chemise, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. **

« Alors, tu as réservé ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui, on prend l'avion dans la soirée pour New-York, et ensuite on reprendra un autre vol pour l'Alaska. » répondit Edward.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle.

**Sa bouche se fendit d'un léger sourire et elle se tritura les mains. Edward le remarqua.**

« Tu comptes me le dire ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? » fit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bella, je sais tout de ta… liaison. » dit Edward.

« Tu… sais ? » s'étrangla Bella.

« Je ne sais pas avec qui, mais je sais. » dit-il.

« Co… comment t'as su ? » demanda Bella, en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« Et bien, je me suis rendu compte que t'étais pas… vierge, quand on a couché ensemble la première fois. » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne t'ai rien dis parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, et je ne savais pas que t'étais un vampire… »

« Tu t'en fiches ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ça m'enchante mais, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire de reproche. » répondit-il. « Enfin je crois. »

« Je t'assure que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. » lui dit Bella.

« J'espère bien. » dit-il avant de rajouter : « Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ? »

« Tu… tu risques de ne pas apprécier. » lui assura Bella. « Crois-moi, Brendan a eu du mal à l'avaler. »

**Edward la fixa, déterminé à découvrir l'identité de l'amant d'un jour de sa femme. Bella vit qu'il n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il ne connaitrait pas l'identité de son amant, alors, au lieu de le dire verbalement, elle étendit son bouclier pour le laisser pénétrer son esprit. Elle su qu'il lisait en elle en voyant ses yeux froncer… alors elle repensa à ce jour où elle avait croisée Demetri dans les bois dans le Montana, un jour où elle venait de rendre visite à la meute… Elle repensa à ce baiser échangé dans les bois, de cette chambre de motel et de leurs vêtements qui voletaient à travers la pièce, puis, elle remit mon bouclier en place, rejetant Edward hors de sa tête. Elle observa son mari, dont les traits ne trahissaient aucune réaction. Bella déchiffra ses émotions dans ses yeux. Elle y vit de l'incompréhension et… de la tristesse.**

« Demetri Volturi ? » finit par cracher Edward.

« Edward s'il te plaît c'était il y a vingt ans… » dit-elle en soupirant. « Enfin, environs vingt ans, je sais plus tout ça est tellement loin. »

« Pour moi c'est encore nouveau. » claqua-t-il.

« Mais ce n'était que du sexe. » s'expliqua-t-elle. « Tu étais loin, sans savoir que j'étais un vampire… »

« Et à qui la faute ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu vas me faire des reproches maintenant que tu sais que j'ai couché avec Demetri ? » s'effara-t-elle. « Bon sang Edward, je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir un jour ou l'autre, ou mieux, je ne savais pas qu'on finirait par se remettre ensemble et que je te pardonnerais de m'avoir abandonné. Je me suis reconstruis une vie, une famille et les Volturi sont devenus mes amis. J'ai même aidé Demetri à protéger son âme-sœur qui était humaine, et qui au passage j'ai transformé en vampire alors qu'une bande de Nomades sanguinaires s'en était prit à elle pour se venger de _mon_ ami. »

**La tension entre eux s'amenuisait à mesure que Bella parlait, mais elle ne s'évapora pas pour autant. Bella se prit la tête entre les mains et les glissa dans sa chevelure brune, qu'elle rejeta en arrière avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.**

« Tu as voulu la vérité. » dit Bella. « Tu l'as eu. J'ai couché avec Demetri il y a des lustres, et depuis il est devenu un ami très cher. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ta _« cousine » _Tanya a des sentiments pour toi ? »

**Elle avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts.**

« Mais je ne te fais pas une scène pour autant. » dit-elle.

« Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle. » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu aurais pu pendant que tu me croyais morte. » renchérit Bella. « Avec elle ou avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu pour autant, parce qu'on n'était plus ensemble. »

**Edward croisa les bras et secoua la tête.**

« Dis-moi, Edward… » fit Bella d'une voix ferme. « Est-ce que ça t'embête que j'ai pu avoir une brève histoire avec un autre homme, ou bien c'est simplement parce que c'était avec un Volturi ? »

**Edward ne répondit pas.**

« Si ma famille a pu l'accepter, pourquoi pas toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engouffra dans le bungalow pour faire sa valise. Elle se changea et troqua sa robe pour un jean et un chemisier. Fermant sa valise, elle sauta sur le lit et tourna le dos à la porte, restant dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de gagner l'aéroport.**

…

**Pendant toute la durée du vol jusqu'à New-York, Bella garda les écouteurs de son I-Pad dans ses oreilles, la musique suffisamment forte pour faire comprendre à Edward qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire croire aux autres passagers et aux hôtesses qu'elle dormait, et elle passa le reste du vol à écouter la musique. Lorsque l'avion fit escale à Newark, Bella profita de l'attente de l'embarquement du prochain vol pour envoyer un message à Amy. Quand ils embarquèrent, elle réitéra le même numéro que précédemment. Musique à fond dans les oreilles jusqu'à l'atterrissage, quelques heures plus tard, en Alaska.**

**Récupérant leurs bagages, Bella et Edward marchaient côte à côte jusqu'au parking. Bella traînait une valise à roulette d'une main, et porta un énorme sac de son autre main. Une fois sur le parking, elle le scanna de sa vue périphérique et aperçut ses sœurs, dont l'une d'elle était assise sur le toit de la voiture. Alors qu'elle se dirigea dans cette direction, Edward la stoppa.**

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

**C'étaient les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis leur dispute.**

« Emmett est de ce côté. » dit-il en pointant l'autre bout du parking.

« Tant mieux, va le rejoindre, et quand tu auras enfin avalé la pilule, tu sauras où je suis, en attendant, mes sœurs m'attendent. » claqua-t-elle.

**Elle tira sa valise et reprit sa course jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ses sœurs. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Bella lâcha ses valises et leur sauta dans les bras.**

« Bella, il se passe quoi avec Edward ? » demanda Amy, en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Je vous raconterais une fois à la maison. » dit Bella.

**Summer prit les valises de sa sœur et alla les mettre dans le coffre de la toute dernière Porsche d'Amy. Bella s'installa sur la banquette arrière, et, une fois ses sœurs dans le véhicule, Amy démarra et quitta le parking dans un grincement sec des pneus sur le goudron.**

**De son côté, Edward rejoignit ses frères, qui l'attendaient dans la Jeep dernier cri d'Emmett. Il hissa les valises sur la banquette arrière, et grimpa à son tour avant de fermer la portière.**

« Edward, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Emmett.

« Roule ! » se contenta de répondre Edward d'un ton sec.

**Une vague de calme l'atteignit, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire disparaître la rancœur qu'il ressentait. Emmett démarra son véhicule, et quitta le parking de l'aéroport. Ils longèrent une longue route, puis, quittèrent la ville pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt. La propriété que les Cullen avaient achetés ne se trouvait pas très loin de celle des Denali, et quasiment dans le même style. Faite de bois avec de larges vitres fenêtres pour éclairer l'intérieur. La maison était entourée par une immense forêt qui était jonchée de faune abondante, idéale pour des vampires végétariens. En plus de la forêt qui bordait l'arrière et les alentours de la maison, la devanture était recouverte d'une pelouse verdoyante et luisante, traversée par une allée de dalle. Quand Edward sortit de la voiture, il traîna ses valises et se dirigea vers sa maison. Quand il mit les pieds à l'intérieur, il fut plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée.**

« Espèce de crétin. » s'écria Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » gronda-t-il en repoussant sa sœur.

« T'as un égo vraiment fragile. » claqua-t-elle. « Comment tu peux en vouloir à Bella d'avoir eu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Bella a quoi ? » s'étonna Emmett.

« Vous avez été séparés pendant huit décennies, et tu lui en veux pour une petite chose débile. » dit Alice.

« Parce que coucher avec un Volturi est normal ? » cracha Edward.

**Cette fois, c'est Rosalie qui s'en mêla.**

« Oh ça va, ravale ta fierté. C'était rien du tout, et ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait trompé non plus. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je suis censé passer au dessus ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui ! » répondirent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

**Il regarda ses frères, qui préférèrent ne pas répondre. **

« Je vais dans ma chambre. » claqua Edward.

**Il prit ses valises et monta les escaliers – ou plutôt s'éclipsa à l'étage. Il croisa ses parents dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta pour les saluer. Esmé ouvrit une porte et fit un signe de tête à son fils, l'invitant à entrer. Edward se laissa choir sur le lit. La chambre était dans le même style que le reste de la maison. Forestière et une immense baie vitrée servait de fenêtre. Le lit s'affaissa. Il tourna la tête pour voir sa mère lui sourire.**

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » lui dit-elle. « Et tes sœurs ont raison. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Bella pour une chose aussi futile… même si elle te paraît grave, alors que ça ne l'est pas. »

« Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien lui demander. » dit Edward à voix haute. « Mais tu as voulu la vérité, et c'est une bonne chose. » dit Carlisle.

« Elle est devenue amie avec les Volturi. » dit Edward, sans vraiment pouvoir l'imaginer. « Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« J'ai appelé Aro, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Bella a aidé à sauver l'âme-sœur de Demetri il y a plusieurs années à Paris. » expliqua Carlisle. « Depuis ce jours, elle est la bienvenue à Volterra. »

« Aro est conscient de son don ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui. » répondit Carlisle. « Ainsi que de ceux de sa famille, mais comme pour nous, il garde un œil sur eux. »

**Edward se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se masser la nuque.**

« Tu devrais aller chasser. » lui conseilla Esmé.

« Bonne idée. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je meurs de soif ! »

**Il se leva du lit et ouvrit la baie vitrée avant de sauter dans le vide et de s'engouffrer dans les bois. A mesure qu'il courrait, il entendait les pensées de ses frères, qui le talonnaient. **

_**Maison des Carter !**_

**Quand la voiture se gara devant la maison – ou plutôt la villa – Bella ne sortit pas de l'habitacle pour autant. Cependant, elle fut obligée d'en descendre lorsque la portière s'ouvrit. Elle mit les pieds hors du véhicule à contrecoeur et observa la maison. L'herbe verte et les fleurs qui jonchaient la devanture de la maison fit sourire Bella, qui reconnu bien la touche de sa mère. La villa en elle-même était bâtie de pierres blanches, des vitres à chaque façade. Un escalier menait de l'allée à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et laissa place à Annabelle Carter, la matriarche de la famille. Dès qu'elle la vit, Bella laissa tomber ses barrières et se blottit dans les bras qu'elle lui ouvrait. Elle se laissa bercer par cette étreinte maternelle qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis deux ans.**

« Maman ! » souffla Bella.

« Oh ma chérie. » dit Annabelle. « Il va se rendre compte qu'il a eu tort, crois-moi. »

**Bella ne prit pas la peine de demander comment elle savait pour la dispute. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit ses frères dans le couloir. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère pour se faufiler dans celle de ses frères. Elle se rendit compte que tout ça lui avait manqué. Même l'absence des câlins de ses frères avaient été difficile à surmonter. **

« Tu veux que j'aille lui botter le cul ? » demanda Jason.

**Bella se mit à rire, suivit de Jason. Elle se recula et les regarda tour à tour.**

« Vous m'avez manqués, crétins. » dit Bella en esquissant un sourire.

« Toi aussi p'tite chipie. » la taquina Brendan.

« Où est papa ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il donne un cours à l'université. » répondit Jason.

« Oh… » dit Bella. « On va chasser ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne nous le demanderais jamais. » dit Brendan. « Après toi, sœurette. »

**Après une brève étreinte avec sa mère, Bella sortit de la maison et la contourna pour s'engouffrer dans les bois, suivit de ses frères et sœurs. Courir lui fit le plus grand bien, et elle ressentit à nouveau la joie que cela lui procurait de courir dans les bois pour chasser. Au loin, elle vit une rivière. Prenant son élan, elle sauta par-dessus pour atterrir de l'autre côté.**

« C'est parti pour la chasse à l'ours ! » déclara Brendan d'une voix forte.

**Bella sautilla sur place. L'excitation de la chasse la traversait au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait et que l'odeur des animaux lui parvenait. S'enfonçant dans les montagnes, elle fonçant sur le premier ours qu'elle vit. Plantant ses dents dans sa carotide, l'animal gronda puissamment tout en se débattant, mais Bella était accrochée à lui, et elle lui brisa le cou, causant à l'animal de tomber au sol. Bella le vida de son sang, puis, ayant extrait la dernière goutte, rejeta la tête en arrière et s'essuya le coin de la bouche de ses doigts. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'animal et lui ferma les yeux, avant de se lever et de regarder autour d'elle. Elle vit Brendan boire le sang d'un autre ours, tandis que plus loin, Jason, Amy et Summer se contentèrent chacun de biche ou de puma. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au puma, qui était le met préféré d'Edward. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, et croisa les jambes sous ses fesses, attendant que ses frères et sœurs n'eurent finit de se nourrir. Son corps se mit soudainement à vibrer… Elle se toucha de part et d'autre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait coincé son portable dans l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait un texto de Demetri. Elle le lut, et elle se figea.**

_**Maïa wants to see you. **__**We'll be there in three days !* **_(Maïa veut te voir. Nous serons là dans trios jours !)

« Oups ! » fit Bella.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit la voix d'Amy._

**Bella leva les yeux vers ses frères et sœurs, et vit qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés devant elle. Au lieu de répondre, elle retourna l'écran de son téléphone pour leur montrer la raison de sa gêne…**

« Ah ah on va se marrer. » s'esclaffa Brendan.

« On va se marrer ? » répéta Bella en rangeant son téléphone. « On va tout sauf se marrer. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est juste une visite amicale. » la rassura Summer.

« Je ne crois pas que mon mari le voit sous cet angle. » railla Bella.

« Ton mari est un crétin qui doit mettre sa fierté dans un coin. » dit Amy.

« Allez, laisse-nous lui botter le cul. » la supplia Brendan.

« Après tout, on est tes frères et tu souffres à cause de lui. » dit Jason.

« Non, vous n'irez pas le frapper. » rétorqua Bella.

« Comme tu voudras, mais pour ce qui est de la visite de Demetri et Maïa, on va les accueillir comme il se doit, et Edward n'aura rien à dire puisque ce sont _tes_ amis. » dit Summer.

« Laisse-le maronner dans son coin. » lui conseilla Amy. « Il va rester gentiment avec sa famille quelques temps, et toi, tu vas rattraper le temps perdu avec tes sœurs, nos parents et tes abrutis de frères. »

« Merci chérie pour ce merveilleux compliment. » se désola Jason.

« Mais je t'en prie. » sourit Amy.

« Ma chère sœur… » dit Summer en entourant un bras autour des épaules de Bella. « Que dirais-tu d'une nuit de folie en famille comme avant ? »

« Je suis plus que partante. » déclara Bella.

**Au complet comme autrefois, Bella et les autres retournèrent chez eux en courant…**

… **Alors que plus loin dans la montagne, Edward chassait avec ses frères.**

**Assis dans la terre, se moquant de salir ses vêtements, Edward fixait le corps inerte du puma à ses pieds. Sa tête n'était qu'un tourbillon d'insanité et d'image de Bella embrassant un autre homme. Embrassant Demetri Volturi. Il revoyait inlassablement les images qu'il avait vues dans la tête de Bella deux jours plus tôt. Tout s'était tellement bien passé durant leur lune de miel. Leur dernière escale à Tahiti avait été des plus paradisiaques, et il avait fallu qu'il parle à Bella de leur première fois. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Peut-être par jalousie. Le simple fait de savoir que ce vampire, ce traqueur vicieux et impitoyable, ait pu toucher **_**sa**_** Bella le rendait malade. Il aurait vomit son dernier repas s'il le pouvait. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt car chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait toujours cette image écœurante : Bella et Demetri en train de s'embrasser et se roulant dans les draps dans la chambre d'un motel.**

_« Edward s'il te plaît, tu vas me faire vomir à force de ressentir autant de dégoût. » fit la voix de Jasper._

« Comme si je pouvais ressentir autre chose. » dit Edward.

« Mais tu fais une montagne pour pas grande chose. » dit Emmett, qui prit le corps du puma par la patte avant de le jeter derrière lui. « Pauvre petit chat. »

« Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? » demanda Edward à ses frères.

« Imagine que ce soit l'inverse, et que ce soit toi qui ait couché avec une autre femme pendant votre séparation, une seule fois, une seule, et que Bella l'apprenne alors que vous êtes en pleine lune de miel… » exposa Jasper. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dirait ? »

« On en a déjà parlé et, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aurait pas fait de reproche parce qu'on n'était pas ensemble. » avoua Edward.

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme un con. » dit Jasper.

« Mais je voudrais bien t'y voir toi. » s'écria Edward. « Elle m'a montrée des images de ce jour-là, et ça fait deux jours que ces images me hantent. »

« Tu l'as bien cherché merde. » claqua Emmett en se redressant. « Bella a eu une aventure, et alors ? Tu la croyais morte et elle refaisait sa vie, essayant d'oublier que tu l'as abandonné dans une forêt. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de vivre sa vie. Aujourd'hui tu l'as retrouvé et ça fait deux ans que vous êtes mariés, ça devrait te suffire. »

**Et le géant des Cullen s'éclipsa. Jasper ne tarda pas à suivre son frère non sans avoir envoyé une vague de calme et de réconfort à Edward… qui ne rentra chez ses parents qu'à l'aube. Alors qu'il mettait les pieds dans le salon, il capta une certaine tension mêlé à de l'appréhension. Non, il n'avait pas décelé cela comme Jasper. Non, il le lisait sur le visage des siens.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une chose qui ne va pas te faire plaisir. » répondit Carlisle.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulut savoir Edward.

« Demetri vient rendre visite à Bella. » répondit Alice. « Lui et sa fiancée seront là dans trois jours. »

**Le visage blanc de marbre du vampire se décomposa. L'ancien amant de sa femme allait venir…**

**En milieu de journée, on sonna à la maison des Cullen. Ce fut Esmé qui ouvrit.**

« Brendan, c'est gentil de nous rendre visite. » l'accueillit-elle avec son sourire habituel.

« Bonjour Esmé, vous êtes rayonnante. » dit Brendan. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » souri-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

**Brendan entra donc dans la maison, et se dirigea tout droit au salon, où se trouvaient tous les enfants Cullen. **

« Salut tout le monde pourquoi personne ne parle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'on risque de dire des choses pas très sympa pour Edward. » répondit Alice, qui était plongé dans un magazine de mode.

« Ouais, il a été con, c'est clair. » approuva Brendan.

« Merci, c'est génial de voir que personne n'est de mon côté. » marmonna Edward.

« Mais y a pas de côté. » dit Brendan. « T'es simplement blessé dans ton amour-propre alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser. »

« Si tu le dis ! » souffla Edward.

« Oh, je te signale que je l'ai mal pris aussi quand je l'ai su pour sa liaison, mais j'ai aussi très vite su que je risquais de la perdre. » dit Brendan. « Elle a eu une vie avant de te retrouver, et tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Que ça te plaise ou non, Demetri fait partie de la vie de Bella. »

**Edward ne chercha rien à redire. Il concevait que ces arguments qu'il venait d'entendre tenait la route, mais c'était plus fort que lui.**

« Enfin bref, tu fais comme tu veux mais n'attends pas que Bella vienne te voir et s'excuser parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. » termina Brenda avant de se tourner vers le reste des Cullen. « Bon, j'étais juste venu pour tenter de ramener ce crétin à la raison. On va profiter de la tombée de la nuit pour aller se promener ! »

**Il salua d'un signe de main la fratrie des Cullen avant de quitter la maison…**

**Lorsqu'il remit les pieds dans sa propriété, Brendan vit son épouse, son frère et ses sœurs sous le proche de la bâtisse. **

« Bella, ton mari n'est qu'une tête de mule doublé d'un crétin ! » dit Brendan.

« Je sais ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Il se rendra bien compte tôt ou tard que cette liaison furtive n'avait rien d'important. » tenta de la rassurer Amy.

« Ouais, bon il peut toujours courir pour que j'aille le voir, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. » dit Bella. « Allons faire un tour ! »

**Elle prit le volant de la Porsche d'Amy, alors que cette dernière grimpait sur la moto de Jason. Summer et Brendan également dans la Porsche, ils firent rugir le moteur de leur véhicule et détalèrent dans un bruit sourd… Un bruit sourd qu'un certain vampire entendit !**

…

**Il faisait nuit, trois jours après son retour auprès de sa famille, quand Bella sortit de chez elle pour s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Cela faisait trois quatre jours qu'elle s'était brouillée avec Edward, et pourquoi ? Pour une histoire qui remontait il y a une vingtaine d'années environs, peut-être même plus, Bella avait perdue le compte… Après deux années passées à sillonner la quasi-totalité de la planète Terre et à connaître le bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas eus pendant huit décennies il a fallu que la révélation d'une liaison passée et sans intérêt ne gâche tout. Bella se prit la tête entre les mains avant de remonter ses genoux, de les entourer de ses bras et d'y enfouir son visage pour masquer sa peine. Certes, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres… quand un bruit parvint aux oreilles de Bella. Sans relever la tête, Bella se concentra sur le bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle finit par reconnaître le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approchait. Levant enfin la tête de sa cachette, Bella plissa les yeux et aperçut une Mercedes noire balisée prendre le chemin qui menait chez elle. Les vitres étant teintées, elle ne pu voir qui était au volant et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. La voiture finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres. Les phares s'éteignirent. Une porte s'ouvrit puis une voix retentit…**

_« Bella ! »_

**Une voix que Bella reconnut comme étant celle de son amie.**

« Maïa ? » fit Bella.

**La silhouette de Maïa se dessina dans la nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés, et elle portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une tunique et des bottes. Bella se leva de ses marches et se dirigea vers son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras.**

« Bienvenue chez moi. » dit Bella, le sourire aux lèvres et dans la voix.

« C'est génial de te revoir. » dit Maïa, alors qu'elle s'écartait. « Ça fait longtemps. »

« Trop longtemps. » acquiesça Bella, avant de se retourner vers son ancien amant d'un jour. « Mon mari te déteste encore plus qu'avant. »

« Ça lui passera ! » se contenta de dire Demetri en haussant les épaules. « J'ai le droit à un câlin ou c'est interdit ? »

**Bella sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de serrer le vampire dans ses bras.**

« Tu veux que j'aille lui botter le cul ? » demanda Demetri, une fois qu'il s'était écarté.

**Bella éclata de rire malgré elle… quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et…**

_« Si quelqu'un doit botter le cul de ce télépathe, ce sera nous ! »_

**Bella se retourna vers ses frères et leur envoya un baiser avec la main. Elle se retourna donc vers Maïa et Demetri et leur dit :**

« Allez, venez ! »

**Demetri resta en arrière quelques secondes le temps de prendre ses bagages, avant de rejoindre sa fiancée et Bella, qui entraient dans la maison.**

« C'est bien calme » constata le traqueur.

« Bella où est le reste de ta famille ? » demanda Maïa.

« Mon père donne des cours du soir à la fac, et ma mère l'a accompagné pour rencontrer les étudiants. » répondit Bella. « Quant à mes sœurs, elles sont au centre commercial depuis deux heures avec Rosalie et Alice. »

**Elle leur montra la chambre d'amie.**

« Je vous laisse vous installer. » leur dit-elle. « Je serai juste dans la chambre d'à côté. »

« J'ai une impression très étrange. » dit Maïa.

« Ah bon ? » dit Bella, intriguée.

« Oui, quelqu'un est en train de penser très fort… » dit Maïa.

« C'est sûrement Brendan, il pense toujours très fort. » avoua Bella, qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la chambre.

« Je n'entends qu'une seule voix, mais je ne crois pas que ça vienne de ton frère. » dit Maïa.

« Parce que t'arrive à faire le vide ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Oui, depuis quelques temps maintenant. » acquiesça Maïa.

**Elle se hâta à la porte, s'arrêta sur le seuil et demanda très fort :**

« Brendan à quoi tu penses ? »

_« A ma femme ! » lui répondit-il tout aussi fort._

_« Et moi aussi si tu veux savoir. » leur parvint la voix de Jason._

**Maïa se renfrogna et rentra à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit à triturer la peau de ses doigts.**

« Calme-toi et ferme les yeux, comme à l'entraînement ! » lui conseilla Demetri, qui resta debout.

**Bella regarda son amie se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Elle connaissait son don de télépathe mais elle ignorait le reste. Après tout, elle ne vivait pas à Volterra…**

« C'est un homme, oui j'en suis sûre mais… » fit Maïa avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « On dirait qu'il est en colère, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il pense vraiment. »

_« C'est Edward ! » fit la voix de Brendan dans la tête de Bella. « Il est à quelques mètres de la maison. »_

**Bella soupira bruyamment. Tellement bruyamment que Demetri et Maïa braquèrent leur regard sur elle.**

« Je vais aller régler ça ! » dit-elle en se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de la chambre.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Demetri.

« Ouais… » répondit-elle en ouvrant la baie. « Mon crétin de mari ! »

**Et elle sauta hors de la chambre, qui donnait dans le jardin et la forêt. Bella détendit son bouclier sur toute la zone et tout en courant - pensa très fort :**

_« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »_

**Elle s'arrêta dans sa course. Bella croisa les bras, et attendit une réponse venant de la part de son mari, qui se tenait devant elle. **

« Je n'ai pas pensé assez fort ? » claqua-t-elle. « Tu vas me faire la gueule encore combien de décennies ? Non faut que je sache comment occuper mes journées ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu t'occupes très bien quand _il _est là ! » répliqua Edward.

« T'as peur que je m'immisce dans leur couple et que je leur propose une partie à trois ? » railla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas mon genre les orgies. »

« Tu vas trop loin ! » dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « C'est toi qui me tourne le dos après que _tu _aies insisté pour savoir avec qui j'ai eu une liaison. Je te l'ai dis et maintenant tu mets notre couple sur un piédestal pour une chose sans importance. »

« Ça en a pour moi. » grinça Edward.

**Bella serra les poings si forts que ses articulations craquèrent et alertèrent Edward, qui se retourna vivement pour la regarder… mais elle était bien debout à serrer les poings et à grincer des dents.**

« Tu me laisses au beau milieu d'une forêt et tu t'en vas sans savoir comment je vais… » dit Bella.

« Ne recommence pas avec ça ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » éclata-t-elle en plantant son regard devenu noir de colère dans le sien. « Victoria me colle aux basques pendant des mois, elle réussit à m'avoir et je pars loin de Forks pour mener une nouvelle vie GRÂCE AUX LOUPS, j'ai construit ma propre famille, et tout au long de ces huit décennies, j'ai dû faire des choix que j'ai décidé d'assumer, et j'assume ma petite partie de jambe en l'air avec Demetri… On est devenu ami, j'ai sauvé la vie de son âme-sœur qui ne m'en veut même pas d'avoir couché avec lui parce que c'était avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent… J'ai toujours été accueillit à bras ouvert à Volterra… Brendan m'a pardonné, _mon frère_ m'a pardonné. Même tes sœurs sont venues me voir pour me dire que je n'avais aucune excuse à te faire, et _toi_, tu t'entêtes à m'en vouloir pour si peu. »

**Bella ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut enfin calmée, puis, releva à nouveau la tête et fixa son mari. D'une voix plus posée, elle dit :**

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu as arrêtes de m'en vouloir ? Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé, et je ne le veux pas parce que ça fait partie de ma vie, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre sur ce que j'ai pu faire pendant toutes ces années durant lesquelles on n'était pas ensemble. N'oublie pas que tu me croyais morte ! »

« La faute à qui ? » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Edward.

« Ouais, la mienne, mais je ne la regrette pas, et je le referais sans hésiter puisque ça m'a apporté une famille. » dit Bella. « Je ne ferais pas le premier pas, Edward, je ne viendrais pas m'excuser et tant pis si ça doit nous séparer, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tout ça c'est du passé pour moi ! »

**Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, d'abord à pas normal, juste le temps d'entendre Edward dire…**

_« Pas pour moi ! »_

…**. Avant de finalement s'éclipser sans se retourner, laissant Edward seul.**

**Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de maîtriser ses tremblements. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à passer au-dessus ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de voir Bella et ce traqueur ensemble ? Il ne cessait pas de les voir dans sa tête. Il en devenait presque malade. Il était en train de perdre Bella, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.**

**De retour chez elle, Bella ne prit même pas la peine de saluer quiconque dans le salon et sortit à nouveau de la maison, ayant prit au passage les clés de la Porsche d'Amy. Elle se contenta de crier très fort :**

« Je vais faire un tour ! »

**Tout ce que la famille Carter entendit fut un crissement de pneu et le bruit du moteur de la Porsche qui ronronna bruyamment et s'éloigna de la villa en grinçant sur le béton.**

**Bella ne rentra qu'au petit matin, au même moment où les tous premiers rayons du soleil peignaient le ciel de leurs éclats. Elle fila directement dans sa chambre après avoir rendu les clés de la Porsche à sa sœur. Bella s'allongea sur son lit, engouffrant son visage dans son coussin qu'elle trouva aussitôt beaucoup plus douillet que le volant de la Porsche. Elle regretta à cet instant de ne plus pouvoir ni dormir ni pleurer, elle en avait bien besoin. Qui pouvait donner autant d'importance à une histoire vieille de vingt ans ? Une histoire de sexe qui n'a duré que quelques heures, et qui au final avait donné lieu à une amitié indéfectible. Bella ne regrettait en rien ses choix. Demetri était son meilleur ami **_**vampire. **_**Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Jacob, qui vivait toujours à La Push avec Leah, Embry et Seth. Ils étaient bien évidement au courant de sa liaison avec Demetri. Bella était un vampire et une femme suffisamment responsable pour n'avoir de compte à ne rendre à personne, et elle n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie d'en rendre à son **_**mari**_**. L'aurait-il seulement épousé si elle le lui avait avoué au moment où leur histoire avait reprit ? **

**Bella sentit le lit s'affaisser, mais elle ne sortit pas la tête de sa cachette pour autant. Le coussin lui fut retiré sans mal, et Bella pu voir ses sœurs, qui s'étaient assise sur le lit. Amy était à genoux sur le matelas, et Summer était dans son dos, les jambes croisées.**

« Jake a appelé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais à aucun des textos de Leah. » expliqua Amy. « On lui a tout raconté et, il se propose de venir pour botter le cul d'Edward. »

**Bella esquissa un sourire. Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et envoya un message à son meilleur ami sur pattes pour le rassurer.**

'_**Thanks for your proposal but I can kick his ass myself… **__**XoXo !' **_(Merci de ta proposition mais je peux lui botter le cul moi-même.)

**Elle reçut une réponse puis, éteignit son téléphone et se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos et fixa le plafond, quand un léger **_**toc toc**_** attira l'attention des trois sœurs. Maïa se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre.**

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

**Sa timidité fit sourire Amy.**

« Mais oui, allez entre. » l'invita Bella. « T'es autant ma sœur que ces deux cinglées, ainsi que les deux autres qui vivent dans la villa d'à côté. »

**Maïa répondit d'un sourire, et s'assit sur le lit à son tour.**

« Je suis désolée que notre venue… soit autant un problème. » s'excusa Maïa.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » souffla Summer. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ni de celle de Demetri si Edward est un con. »

« Summer… » gronda Bella.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Summer. « Je suis désolée mais il agit comme un con. Vous avez passé quatre-vingt années de votre vie séparé, chacun de votre côté, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu as fais. T'as pris du bon temps avec un vampire sexy, et alors ? »

« Je te signale que Maïa est là. » lui rappela Amy.

« Ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas. » leur assura la jeune télépathe. « C'était avant que je connaisse Demetri alors… »

« Au moins quelqu'un de sensée ! » dit Summer. « Ecoute Bella, arrête de te morfondre. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention avec mon bouclier, Edward n'aurait jamais rien vu. » dit Bella.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir. » lui conseilla Amy. « Il finira bien par se rendre compte que son comportement n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« Et je suis censée faire quoi en attendant que mon mari continue de me détester pour ce que j'ai fais ? » minauda Bella.

« Passer du temps avec tes sœurs. » dit Amy en lui prenant la main.

« Venir faire du shopping. » dit Summer en s'allongeant sur elle.

« Entraîne-toi. » dit Maïa. « Comme quand tu venais à Volterra… »

« Ouais, c'est une idée, ça me viderait la tête. » concéda Bella.

**Aucune des filles n'avaient entendu le parquet du couloir grincer lorsque Demetri était sortit de sa chambre. Il avait entendu l'entière conversation qui s'était déroulé dans la chambre. S'éclipsant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit. Le soleil de cette journée fit scintiller sa peau.**

_« Où tu vas ? »_

**Demetri se retourna pour voir Brendan et Jason s'approcher de lui.**

« M'entretenir avec un certain télépathe. » répondit Demetri, le ton sec.

« Bella ne veut pas vraiment qu'on s'en mêle. » lui rappela Jason.

« Je sais, mais je tiens trop à elle pour continuer à la voir malheureuse. » dit Demetri. « Je ne suis pas venu depuis Volterra pour la voir dans cet état. »

« Nous aussi on tient à elle. » dit Brendan. « C'est notre sœur. »

« Edward lui en veut à cause de moi, alors je vais aller régler ce problème, tout de suite ! » martela Demetri. « Vous pouvez choisir de me suivre ou de rester ici. »

**Brendan et Jason se regardèrent longuement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler télépathiquement pour prendre une décision. Un simple regard suffisait souvent à les mettre d'accord, et ce fut le cas en cet instant.**

« Très bien, on te suit, mais ne le cogne pas. » lui dit Brendan.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains pour ce crétin. » les rassura Demetri, avant de s'éclipser.

**Les deux frères le talonnèrent et le rattrapèrent sans peine, malgré que le traqueur coure très vite. **

_**Maison des Cullen !**_

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à peine eurent-ils posés un pied dans l'allée.**

« Bonjour Alice, j'espère que ton frère est là et qu'il ne s'est pas barré pour ne pas que je lui dise ma façon de pensée. » la salua Demetri.

« Non, il est dans sa chambre ! » dit Alice. « On a vraiment tous essayé de le raisonner mais, il est encore plus têtu que Bella. »

« Sauf que Bella est sur le point de s'effondrer totalement. » dit Demetri en entrant dans la maison.

**Le traqueur ne s'attarda aucunement sur le décor ni sur les pièces de la maison. Il salua Carlisle d'un signe de tête.**

« Aro vous salue, Carlisle. » lui dit Demetri. « Il aimerait que vous passiez le voir à Volterra, il vous promet de ne rien tenter pour… vous savez… »

« Oui, je vais y réfléchir. » acquiesça Carlisle.

« Bien, si vous le permettez, je vais aller m'entretenir avec votre fils en espérant qu'il revienne à la raison. » dit Demetri. « Esmé, vous êtes ravissante. »

**Il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers, tout en entendant la voix d'Esmé le remercier. Demetri repéra Edward grâce à son don, et il entra dans une chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Edward était debout devant la baie vitrée de la pièce, le dos tourné. Il portait un jean, une chemise et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.**

« Quand on est bien élevé on frappe avant d'entrer quelque part ! » dit Edward.

« Ouais, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me montrer bien élevé avec toi. » répliqua Demetri. « Pas quand tu fais souffrir une personne que j'aime. »

« Ouais, c'est clair que tu l'aimes. » dit Edward.

« Tu sais, pour un vampire de deux siècles, t'es plutôt débile. » lui dit Demetri. « Tu laisses une liaison sans importance interférer dans ton mariage… »

« Elle n'est pas… sans importance pour moi. » claqua Edward, qui se retourna d'un mouvement sec.

**Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Il serra les poings et ses jointures de marbre craquèrent.**

« Tu peux comprendre que j'ai du mal à digérer l'information ?! » éclata Edward.

« Non, et pourtant j'essaye mais, je ne comprends pas. » réfuta Demetri. « Si ma fiancée arrive à en rire, alors toi tu peux ne pas laisser ta putain de fierté de merde mettre en péril ton histoire avec Bella. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. » dit Edward.

« Tu n'y arrives pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? » demanda Demetri. « Parce que quand on veut on peut. Maïa aussi est télépathe et crois-moi, elle en a vu des choses dans ma tête, y compris ce que j'ai fais avec Bella, et elle ne m'en parle jamais. Ce qu'elle ressent pour moi n'a changé en rien parce qu'on est des âmes-sœurs. Parce qu'on va passer l'éternité ensemble et que rien de ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé ne pourra changer ça. »

**Les poings d'Edward se desserrèrent, mais le noir de ses yeux ne changea pas. Le télépathe déglutit, ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez avant de rouvrir les yeux et de les fixer à nouveau sur son **_**'rival'**_**.**

« C'est trop dur. » souffla-t-il.

« T'as passé huit décennies à te morfondre sur toi-même parce que tu l'as abandonné, vous vous retrouvez après tout ce temps et vous êtes de nouveau heureux. » exposa Demetri. « Je suis désolé mais j'essaie de comprendre comment tu peux foutre tout ça en l'air pour rien dut tout. »

**Edward ne répondit pas.**

« Dis-moi Edward, tu lui en veux d'être passé à autre chose l'espace de quelques heures, ou tu lui en veux parce que c'était avec moi ? » voulut savoir Demetri.

**Il vit dans les yeux d'Edward une petite lueur de désespoir. Demetri n'eut pas à aller plus loin. Il avait eu sa réponse dans ses yeux. Des yeux qui étaient redevenus ambrés. **

« Ecoute, Bella et moi on est ami, et ça fait plus de vingt ans que ça dure. » dit Demetri. « Elle m'a aidée quand j'ai rencontré Maïa, elle lui a même sauvée la vie et depuis ce jour, elle fait partie de ma famille. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'était pour rencontrer sa famille, passer du temps avec Bella que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus de cinq ans, et j'étais venu lui annoncer qu'elle était invitée à mon mariage le mois prochain, et j'espère de tout cœur l'y voir avec toi, parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime, pas moi. Réfléchis, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! »

**Traqueur et télépathe se fixèrent, puis, Demetri sortit de la chambre et quitta la maison sans un mot. **

**Edward resta de marbre, debout et figé dans sa chambre. Lui qui n'avait cessé de penser qu'il perdrait les pédales s'il se retrouvait face à Demetri, il fut bien surpris par la situation. Le traqueur avait été étonnamment calme malgré les pensées qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Il s'était totalement maîtrisé et, tout en parlant, avait fait défiler les morceaux de sa vie dans sa tête afin qu'Edward le voit. Il lui avait épargné cette fameuse journée dans cette chambre de motel. A la place, Edward avait vu une scène, où Bella et Demetri étaient dans une voiture, et où Demetri avait prononcé cette phrase : **_'Promets-moi que le jour où tu retrouveras les Cullen, et ça va arriver tôt ou tard, promets-moi de tirer un trait sur le passé et de lui pardonner. On ne quitte pas son âme-sœur sans raison, et il en avait sûrement une. Il t'aimait, j'en suis sûr !'_ **Bella le lui avait promit. Edward avait même vu la première rencontre de Demetri et Maïa, et les moments qu'ils avaient passés jusqu'à la transformation en vampire de la jeune fille, et de leur amitié grandissante avec Bella.**

**Oui, elle avait changé, elle s'était construit une famille et elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tirer un trait sur cette histoire ? Combien de temps encore allait-il s'infliger cette épreuve ?**

_**Chambre de Bella !**_

**Des rires avaient fait place à la tristesse de la vampire. Maïa leur avait apprit la nouvelle – la vraie raison – pour laquelle ils avaient fait le voyage depuis Volterra. **

« Tu viendras, hein ? » demanda Maïa à Bella, le regard suppliant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais louper ça ? » répliqua Bella. « Mais bien sûr que je viendrais, quitte à ce que je vienne seule ! »

_« Tu ne lui as pas dis sans moi j'espère ? »_

**Les filles se retournèrent pour voir Demetri, sur le seuil de la chambre.**

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui en vouloir. » le prévint Bella. « On a vu la bague. »

« Ouais, elle n'a pas eu le choix. » assura Summer.

**Bella se leva du lit et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras.**

« Félicitations. » lui dit-elle avant de s'écarter. « Ça m'étonne que tu ne lui as pas fais ta demande avant. »

« On a préféré attendre. » dit Demetri.

« _Tu _as préféré attendre. » lui rappela Maïa.

« D'accord, _j'ai_ préféré attendre. » concéda Demetri.

« Mais c'est très bien d'attendre. » sourit Amy.

« Je suis sûre que Jane est toute excitée à l'idée d'organiser le mariage. » dit Bella.

**Le vibreur d'un téléphone se fit entendre. Demetri sorti le sien de sa poche.**

« Oh non ! » soupira-t-il en lisant le message.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que Félix a encore fait ? » voulut savoir Maïa.

« Rien, mais une saleté de bande de Nomade nous prive de nos vacances ! » gronda Demetri.

« Faut qu'on parte ? » s'écria Maïa.

« On n'a pas trop le choix. » se désola Demetri.

« Dur d'être un Volturi. » plaisanta Summer.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » souffla Demetri. « Je vais faire préparer le jet. »

**Il sortit de la chambre, tandis que Maïa se laissa tomber fortement sur le lit de Bella.**

**Ils ne partirent qu'en fin d'après-midi. Bella les accompagna, les suivant avec la Porsche d'Amy jusqu'à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac. Le jet privé des Volturi se trouvait sur une piste toute aussi privée. Demetri sorti les bagages de la voiture de location avant de lancer les clés à un des employés de l'agence de location qui leur avait prêté le véhicule. L'homme s'éloigna au volant de la voiture. Bella, assise sur le capot de la Porsche, regarda son ami donner des ordres au personnel du jet.**

« Je suis triste de partir. » dit Maïa en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella.

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens. » la rassura cette dernière. « Mais on se reverra vite, le jour de ton mariage arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

« J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps à connaître ta famille. » dit Maïa.

« Hey, t'as pas à te plaindre. Les Volturi sont ta famille. » lui rappela Bella.

« Ouais… » acquiesça Maïa. « Ça aurait été bien que tu en fasses partie. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis pas à Volterra que je ne vous considère pas comme ma famille. » la rassura Bella. « J'aime venir à Volterra, et je viendrais le jour de ton mariage, tu peux me croire. »

« T'as intérêt ! » dit Maïa.

**Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Demetri ne les rejoigne. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.**

« Bella, je dois te dire que, pendant que vous étiez dans ta chambre avec tes sœurs et Maïa je… euh, je suis allé parler à Edward. » admit-il.

« Je sais, Jason m'a prévenu. » dit Bella, avant de rajouter devant l'air ahuri du traqueur : « C'est en rapport avec son don, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. »

« Ok euh, j'espère que ce que je lui ai dis va le faire changer d'avis, et que vous vous réconciliez. » dit-il.

« Merci, Dem', t'es un vrai ami. » dit Bella en le prenant dans ses bras. « On se voit dans un mois. »

« J'y compte bien. » dit Demetri alors qu'ils se firent face. « Et ta famille est la bienvenue. »

« Je leur en parlerai. » dit Bella. « Allez, rentrez et fais très attention durant ta mission. »

« Promis ! » jura-t-il.

**Elle serra Maïa une dernière fois contre elle, puis, le couple monta dans le jet qui se referma derrière eux. Bella grimpa dans sa voiture et quitta l'aéroport tandis que le jet privé s'envola dans les cieux alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.**

**De retour chez elle, la nuit était tombée. Bella rendit les clés à Amy.**

« Tu te joins à nous ? » proposa Amy. « On va passer la nuit à regarder _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et _Le Hobbit_ ! »

« Euh, c'est tentant, mais j'ai besoin d'aller chasser. » dit Bella.

« Bell's, tu sais que tu nous dois tout un marathon cinéma. » lui rappela Jason.

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas la tête à ça pour l'instant. » dit Bella. « Amusez-vous bien et les filles ne bavez pas trop sur le beau Legolas. »

« Pour quoi tu nous prends ? » fit mine de s'offusquer Summer.

« Juste pour mes cinglées de sœurs. » dit Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « A tout à l'heure ! »

**Et elle sortit de la maison avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense forêt.**

**Elle alla loin dans les montagnes et trouva un énorme grizzli qui était de mauvaise humeur et qui essaya de l'attaquer, mais Bella le vida de son sang en quelques minutes seulement. Assise par terre, le regard se perdant sur le cadavre de l'ours, Bella plia les genoux et posa ses bras dessus. Le temps s'écoula et une heure passa sans qu'elle ne bouge. **

_« Bella ? »_

**Elle leva la tête, et, à quelques mètres devant elle se trouvait…**

« Edward ? »

**Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.**

« T'es plus blanc que d'habitude. » dit-elle. « Et on dirait que t'as pas pris de douche depuis qu'on est revenu de Tahiti. »

« J'en ai pris une ce matin. » dit-il en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.

**Bella esquissa un sourire, auquel répondit Edward.**

« Alors, tu me cherchais ou t'es venu chasser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu des deux ! » répondit-il.

« Va chasser, et on parlera après. » lui dit-elle.

« En fait, je suis tombé sur un puma y a vingt minutes ! » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas… » fit-elle en se mettant sur ses jambes. « Parlons. »

**Bella fit le tour du cadavre de l'ours et s'arrêta à proximité d'Edward, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Bien qu'elle meure d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le jeter, de l'embrasser et de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, elle croisa les bras.**

« Je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai réagis… comme un con ! » répondit-il.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » affirma Bella. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? Le fait que Demetri soit repartit faire son travail ? »

« Non, mais plutôt le fait qu'il soit venu me parler. » dit Edward. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. »

« Mais il est venu te voir… » dit-elle.

« … parce qu'il tient à toi. » concéda Edward.

« Et je tiens autant à lui, mais je ne _suis pas_ amoureuse de lui. » appuya Bella.

**Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième.**

« Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, mais tu dois arrêter de m'en vouloir, comme j'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé tomber quand j'étais humaine. » expliqua-t-elle. « On a tous les deux changés pour mieux se retrouver. »

« Bella, je ne t'en veux pas. » finit-il par dire après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, tout ça était arrivé parce que je t'avais quitté, et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne t'avais pas quitté, mais comme tu me l'as fais comprendre, tu n'aurais pas rencontré ta famille. »

« Non, c'est vrai. » sourit-elle. « Tu as une bonne mémoire. »

« Il paraît ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Ils restèrent là, au milieu des bois, à se sourire avant de reprendre chacun leur sérieux.**

« Je vais aller à Volterra assister à leur mariage. » lui apprit-elle. « Avec ou sans toi ! »

« Je sais. » dit-il. « Je vais faire des efforts Bella, je te le promets. »

**Bella se massa la nuque, puis laissa ses bras se balancer le long de son corps tout en se rapprochant d'Edward. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.**

« Je vais te donner une raison d'oublier tout ce que tu as vu dans ma tête. » lui dit-elle.

« Quoi ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oh oui, ici ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. **

**Ils furent tous les deux parcourut d'un frisson. Ces quelques jours séparés, cette tension qui avait régné entre eux, tout s'évapora grâce à ce baiser. Un baiser auquel Edward répondit tout en laissant échapper un féroce grondement. **

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit Edward.

« Prouve-le, maintenant. » dit Bella.

**Elle lui arracha les boutons de la chemise et fit aussitôt courir ses doigts sur son torse tandis qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Bella se sentit soulever de terre alors elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, qui la plaqua contre un arbre. Le désir intense qu'ils ressentaient se décupla à mesure qu'ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient. Les vêtements jonchèrent le sol au fil des secondes et leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, par-dessus les monceaux de terre et d'herbe. Ils firent l'amour des heures durant lesquelles ils laissèrent leur passion enfouie depuis plusieurs jours, transpirer à travers leurs gestes, leurs caresses et leurs gémissements. Ils étaient nus au fin fond de la forêt d'Alaska et ils se moquèrent totalement d'être surpris ou non par un membre de leur famille. Ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, renouant ce lien qui avait été ébréché quelques jours plus tôt. Un lien qui redevint aussi fort qu'avant.**

**Une fois qu'ils se rhabillèrent, Bella se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passés plusieurs heures à faire l'amour à proximité d'un ours mort. Elle éclata de rire avant de se retrouver dans les bras d'Edward.**

« Hum, Monsieur Cullen je vous en prie, un peu de tenue. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Plaît-il, Madame Cullen ? » arqua-t-il.

**Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il soupira contre ses lèvres puis, ils se séparèrent et entrelacèrent leurs doigts avant de faire le sentier en sens inverse pour regagner la demeure des Carter. **

« On a l'air de clochards, non mais regarde-nous. » plaisanta-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux.

« C'est une bonne occasion pour prendre une douche… ensemble. » tenta-t-il.

« A condition de virer tout le monde de chez moi… ou plutôt de chez mes parents. » dit-elle. « Ou alors on va s'enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel. »

« C'est une idée. » acquiesça Edward., qui s'arrêta alors que la maison de Bella était en vue.

**Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, se servit de sa main libre pour lui effleurer le front du bout des doigts et prit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, qu'il enroula autour de son index.**

« Je t'aime, Bella, et plus jamais je ne me conduirais comme le parfait crétin que j'ai été il y a une semaine. » lui promit-il.

« J'espère bien. » dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. « Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tu sais, je vais recevoir le faire-part de mariage, et je vais y aller… »

« Et je t'y accompagnerais. » lui dit-il. « Je serai un mari exemplaire, et je ferais un effort de te voir danser avec… ton ami. »

« N'en dis pas plus ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, avant de finalement reprendre le chemin du retour.**

**Dans le jardin, Bella fut étonnée de voir ses frères, ses sœurs, ainsi que ceux d'Edward.**

« On doit s'inquiéter ? » demanda Bella.

« Bah, non, pourquoi ? » demanda Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous là ? » voulut savoir Edward.

« En fait, on voulait savoir si ça c'était arrangé entre vous. » dit Brendan.

**Bella montra leurs doigts entrelacés, et dit :**

« Ça répond à votre question ? »

**Un sourire se peignit sur chacun de leur visage, sauf Alice, qui sautilla et tapa dans ses mains avant de déclarer :**

« On devrait aller faire du shopping pour fêter ça ! »

« Tu changeras jamais. » pouffa Bella.

« Allez Bella, s'il te plaît… » la supplia Alice. « En plus, ça fait deux ans que je me suis passée de shopping en ta compagnie. »

« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda Bella.

« A la fac, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la demande d'Alice. » dit Jason.

**Bella regarda Alice, et cette dernière se figea seulement quelques secondes avant de revenir à elle. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et elle sauta au cou de Bella.**

« Ouiiii c'est trop génial ! » s'écria-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

« Oui mais y a une condition… » lui rappela Bella.

« Oui je sais. » dit Alice tout en s'écartant. « Je passe te prendre dans deux heures tapantes ! »

« Entendu ! » dit Bella.

**Elle regarda Jason d'un air entendu et elle sentit soudain le lien psychique avec ses frères et sœurs se manifester.**

_« Vous voulez bien vous tirer de la maison pendant les deux prochaines heures, s'il vous plaît ? »_

_« Bella t'es une vraie coquine. » plaisanta Summer._

_« De toute façon, je meurs de soif. » dit Amy._

_« Amuse-toi bien ! » gloussa Summer._

_« Je vous aime ! » leur dit Bella._

**Ils lui répondirent d'un clin d'œil, puis, Jason rompit le lien télépathique. Bella et Edward ne furent bientôt plus que tous les deux dans le jardin.**

« Et si on allait prendre cette fameuse douche ? » proposa-t-elle en se collant au corps du vampire.

« J'adorerais ça ! » susurra-t-il.

**Elle eut un petit rire avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain, aussitôt suivit par Edward…**

…

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

_**Volterra !**_

**Tout allait pour le mieux entre Edward et Bella. Il ne pensait plus du tout à la liaison qu'elle a eut dans le passé, et, comme il le lui avait promit, fit le voyage avec elle jusqu'à Volterra pour assister au mariage de Demetri et Maïa, accompagnés de leur famille respective. Comme promis, il fut le mari exemplaire qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il serait, et, il la laissa danser avec Demetri, quand lui-même accepta de danser avec Maïa. Etant tous les deux télépathes, ils avaient fait **_**vraiment **_**connaissance en se parlant directement par la pensée.**

**Edward se sentait bien. Bella blottit dans ses bras alors qu'ils dansaient un énième slow au milieu de tous ces vampires venus des quatre coins de la planète pour assister au mariage du plus grand traqueur du monde vampirique. Pendant la danse, Edward capta le regard du Chef des Volturi, Aro, qui planta son regard rubis dans celui ambré d'Edward.**

_« Il est temps de faire la paix ! »_

**Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête à la pensée du Roi. **

**Bella était la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait se lier d'amitié avec les Volturi et les plus terribles membres de leur garde, et cela allait changer beaucoup de chose dans le monde des vampires !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le finir car ce n'est pas mon couple de prédilection mais au moins, j'y suis arrivé et ma trilogie est CLOSE.

*N'attendez pas de nouveaux Bella - Edward, ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

A très bientôt les amis.

Aurélie !


End file.
